So Wrong, It's Right
by overheardfiles
Summary: Flashbacks that made its way to the present. Who knew that the road to being normal was heartbreaking? Sam/Freddie oneshot ;) (first fanfiction)


**You loved him. You loved him too much, you just let him go.****  
**

**Today, you stand to witness him, on the altar, waiting for someone...******

**...that's not you.******

**You knew then and there, you have regretted that you haven't said to him the three words that would have made him stay with you forever...******

**I love you...******

**You watch him as he exchanged the vow with the girl he promised to live forever with.****  
**

**You started to think of the times you were together, sitting on the bench, talking mindlessly for hours.******

**You remembered all the casual talks on the Internet.******

**You remembered all his comforting words, his secure embraces.******

**You remembered him dragging you to his favorite place, wanting someone to accompany him.******

**You remembered staying with him when he cannot sleep.******

**You remembered reassuring him that everything will be fine when he was losing hope.******

**You remembered that it was only you who believed in him when no one else did.******

**You remembered him texting you when you were out of town.******

**You remembered calling him when he wanted someone to talk to.******

**You remembered him giving you gifts.******

**You remembered him doing favors from you.******

**You remembered him saying he loved you...******

**You remembered your first kiss with him.******

**You remembered how content you were when you were at his arms.******

**You remembered how you introduced him to your best friend.******

**You remembered how he talks about his crush on your best friend.******

**You remembered how much it hurts when he asked your best friend out.******

**You remembered the nights you stayed awake to wait for him...******

**You remembered the disappointment when he never did arrive.******

**You remembered how he cried when your best friend broke up with him.******

**You remembered being happy when everything was going back to the way it was before.******

**You remembered him taking you out for dinner.******

**You remembered him knocking on you door at midnight.******

**You remembered him dragging you to his favorite place again.******

**You remembered laying in the grass with him as you gaze in the stars.******

**You remembered him holding your hands.******

**You remembered him walking you to school.******

**You remembered him waiting for you until your last class.******

**You remembered how he treats you lollipops, for it were your favorites.******

**You remembered him pushing you on the swing.******

**You remembered him being happy once your best friend asked him to take her back.******

**You remembered feeling alone once again.******

**You remembered moving away, because you hurt so much.******

**But despite all of that, you still loved him, and you were stupid enough to not say it out loud.******

**After the wedding you see him inching towards you.****  
**

**You were surprised he engulfs you in a bone-crushing hug...******

**...and after a long time you felt you were home.******

**You heard him say "Thank you for coming. It means so much to me."******

**You managed to give him a full smile, nodding in return to what he said.******

**You realized he hugs you again, and says "I love you so much."******

**You don't know what to say, he says that to you after his own wedding...******

**In return, you gave a meek smile, never wanting to say anything beyond your limits.******

**You were once again surprised when he gave you a kiss on the cheek.******

**"Say something.", you heard him ask.******

**For once, you spoke up. You said something beyond your belief.******

**"I'm so happy for you. Hope you have a good life. And for the record, I loved you too."******

**He asks if you would mind to dance, you hesitated, but he insisted. You gave up and let him drag you to the stage.******

**You meet your best friend, hug her and then you say "Take good care of him, okay? I wish you all the best."******

**Your best friend cries, for she knew that you loved him, but you were nice enough to let him go... for her...******

**You heard her say. "Don't worry, I will."******

**You heard him calling you out, for a dance.******

**You ask you best friend if she minds, she says it's okay and that you have fun, then left, probably to find her parents.******

**You came to him, and let him dominate the dance floor, for you do not know how to 'fancy' dance.******

**He presses you towards him, and somehow it feels like it's right...******

**... but you know it's wrong.******

**You break away and ran outside the hotel.******

**He managed to follow you out.******

**He asked you if you were okay.******

**You never did answer.******

**He then hugged you again. That's the third time today.******

**You said what was going on in your head, you never did want him to find out, but you blurted it out anyway.******

**"This hurts me so much. You, taking you time with me. You're married, for crying out loud. You should be with with your wife, not me!"******

**You heard him say, "Is it wrong for me to miss you this much? Five years of not seeing you, or hearing from you? It hurts me just as much as you do. I loved you! You ran away! I never heard from you since, then you arrive here just a week ago, and you don't know how much it hurts to see you again. Because I-I... I still love you."******

**You then gulped, your throat becomes constricted.******

**"Maybe, you should just let it go. Your wife deserves all the love she can get. Don't mind me anymore, okay? It will be the best for both of us."******

**He then ran his hand through his hair, sighs, then says:******

**"I want you, to become my friend, like before. My life would be a misery without you. Please? I do not want everything to end just like this."******

**You then contemplate on the pros and cons of this decision.******

**"Okay then. Just friends."******

**"Just friends."******

**He then flashes you the biggest smile you have ever seen.******

**He hugs you again. This feels nice, a hug from a friend. Then he whispers in your ear.******

**"You don't know how much this means to me."******

**You then break away after a long time of hugging. He somewhat looks disappointed, but changed into happiness in a flash of a second.******

**He asks you to go inside.******

**You hesitated once again, for you wanted to go somewhere to think. But you encourage him to go inside.******

**He knew where she would go, after all it was his favorite place, too.******

**You get in your car, then drove to the park.******

**You breathe the sweet scent of midnight air.******

**You sat on the swing set. Thinking about the things that happened in your life.******

**After a while, you realize that someone is pushing the swing set.******

**You look behind you, and you see him.******

**You jump out of the swing set, completely shocked on why and how is he here.******

**He read your mind as he answered "It's my favorite place, you know."******

**You slap him on the arm then asked if his wife knew about this.******

**"Actually, she insisted I go here, to catch up things with you, since you spent your entire week with her."******

**With that statement they spent the entire time catching up, talking about their lives for the past five years.**

******The sun made its peek behind the mountains.******

**You wondered how much time you had spent with him. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket to check the time, then stood quickly.******

**"What the fudge? We've been talking for five hours already?"******

**He stood up, smirking.******

**"Five hours is never enough for the five years of you not being here."******

**He gets a slap on the arm from you, this time it was twice as hard.******

**You heard a screech of pain from him.******

**"Ow, that was uncalled for!"******

**Then you see a genuine smile from him.******

**With that, you smile also.******

**"Come on, let's get you home."******

**At least everything was back to normal.**


End file.
